


This is How it Goes Down

by illsanity



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illsanity/pseuds/illsanity
Summary: How SKAM should have ended.





	This is How it Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

> The plot ends up becoming more fluff than explanation but I might expand on that later, I mean I fixed the timeline inconsistence so, why not? Ciao xx

“So it worked?” Chris asked, pulling Eva from the crowd to hide behind the bushes. “I told you he still had feelings for you.”

“And that means you had to kiss Emma?” Eva said with a frown, and Chris just smiled in his condescending way – so she quickly adjusted her posture, breaking away from him because knowing him he’d comment about how she shouldn’t frown otherwise she’d get wrinkles. Oh god, she already had all his moves memorized. 

“I thought we weren’t a thing, Eva.” Chris said, stroking her face with his thumb. That’s when she realized he was wiping off a food stain. “Jonas can never do anything right, can he?” He grumbles, licking his finger and proceeding to wipe the stain off of her face. She just stood in silence – this was a side of Chris that always scared her. Not in some wow I’m probably going to die way, but because she didn’t want to get attached to someone else – especially not Chris, because she wasn’t Noora. She didn’t expect him to change for her. Though maybe she wanted him to.

“It doesn’t mean you have to kiss other girls,” Eva whispers, and Chris pulls away. He quirks his head, possibly inviting her to go on but regardless of it she would’ve. “It’s nothing new, right? We’re not a thing, but we just have this thing that’s just ours. I like it that way.”

“So, you just don’t want to use the term boyfriend and girlfriend?” Chris asked.

“I just don’t want you to cheat on me, and considering how easily you managed to get swept up into Emma makes me think you would do it. You would cheat on me, like you did to Iben.” Eva answered, like she always does.

“Eva.” The way he says her name breaks her heart. “People can change, and people change people. You’ve changed me. I want this more than I’ve ever wanted anything else, and I want you to be the one I write home letters from war. Not William or any other girl – especially not Emma. And I don’t think that Jonas would bother writing any letters, so does that not give me bonus points? Because god, I just want you to be the first person I see when I get back home. I want home to be you! I don’t even know when or why, but god Eva Kviig Mohn, I fell for you.”

“Say that again.” She breathes out, looking Chris dead in the eye and somehow managing to not runaway from this because it’s exactly what she was afraid of.

“That I fell for you? Because, god I am in love with you. William asked me, and I said that I thought I was – and apparently I can’t think I am. I either am or I’m not, and so I thought about it and I’ve never thought I was in love with anyone before, but god William made me unsure so I thought ok I’ll ask people what love is like, right? But nobody is of any goddamn use, so I did some other research – stop laughing, and people say that you can’t imagine your life without that person, and I was like check. Then, I read that you always think about this person, and well have I ever thought about anything else? So that was another checkmark. Some people say that you find it hard to breathe until you’re with that person, and I was like goddamn I can never breathe. Not when I’m with you, and not when I’m without you. It’s like even the thought of you steals all the oxygen from around me. So, I have come to the conclusion that I am in love with you.”

She still couldn’t believe him. No matter how much she desperately wanted to, she also didn’t want her heart broken. “And the flowers?”

“The hydrangeas? I asked Jonas what to do to show you I cared, but his idea didn’t seem romantic enough. I know you that it was cliché, but girls like you deserve flowers.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Eva couldn’t believe she made Chris nervous.

“What did Jonas say?” She asked.

“Jonas said to just watch Fresh Prince with you, but that makes it seem like I just want to get into bed with you – and that’s not what I’m after, anymore. I wanted to show you I cared and my dad always gets my mom flowers – black pansies, because that’s what he got her when he first asked her out. I thought it’d be romantic, but I guess romance is dead?” 

“I still have the flowers in my room, my mom was the one who told me they were hydrangeas – I mean I didn’t remember the name until you said it, but I technically knew. I searched them up after she told me, because she kept gushing about how cute it was – and I didn’t get the card until I did – and thank you for defining frigidity and how you only meant it ironically.” 

“That’s why I got you the pink and purple ones, they mean –”

“Heartfelt emotions, love, and a desire to understand someone on a deeper level. Also sometimes used for four year anniversaries.”

“We’ve known each for four seasons at least, right? I know it's not four years, but that's why I cute the stem in half, half the time? I just thought it’d be –” 

“Cute.”


End file.
